To Love is Agaisnt my Nature
by Diandra14
Summary: Summary: this is what I thought would have happened best after rose died. This scene begins where Damon gets back home and finds Elena on the couch waiting for him. This story is full of Delena so please who hate Damon, I'm sorry. multi-chapter...rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: this is what I thought would have happened best after rose died. This scene begins where Damon gets back home and finds Elena on the couch waiting for him. This story is full of Delena so please who hate Damon, I'm sorry but I love Delena more. Thank you.**

**Chapter 1: Compulsion isn't working.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries although I wish to. **

**

* * *

**

Damon opened the door to the Salvatore Mansion and surprisingly he found Elena on the couch waiting for him he guessed. He wasn't feeling caring right now all he wanted to do was fill himself with bourbon and get drunk. As he walked in, Elena stood up "you're supposed to leave" he exclaimed rather angry. She grabbed a glass from the small table beside the couch, "I did, but then I came back to make sure that you're okay" she said and gave him the glass full of bourbon he supposed. He felt his flatter at that little comment, she still cared but he wasn't in the mood for caring he was too angry and guilt ripped at him, "I appreciate the gesture" he sighed widening his eyes and trying not to look into her eyes, "I'm just glad it's over" he said and drank the liquid in one breathe.

"You know you don't believe that" she said as he placed the glass on the table again, he felt restless, "go home Elena, get some rest, it's a whole new day tomorrow" he tried to convince her, he just wished that she didn't have her stupid necklace one, it would be easy for him to compel her and send her home. He'll be alone now and forever. "Damon I'm your friend…" she sighed but he cut her off, "I'm well aware of that" he said trying to keep himself calm although he was starting to raise his voice. She insisted, "and a friend usually knows when a friend is hurting" she said and that was his last straw. "What do you want to hear? That I cared about rose? That I'm upset" he snapped his lips starting to quiver, "well, I didn't and I'm not" he said and started to turn around to leave and be in peace. Elena was way stubborn, "letting go, pretending to turn it off, pretending not to feel" he turned around confused, "Damon you're so close, don't give up." She said, nearly whispered. His eyes widened, "I feel Elena, okay and it sucks!" he took a breath, "what sucks even more is that it was supposed to be me." He crunched his eyebrows, "Jewels were coming after me" he kept his jaw firm.

Elena seemed to comprehend what Damon felt, he felt guilt, "you feel guilty" she said softly, she thought that maybe Damon wasn't such a heartless vampire after all. "I want to be the human in me, Elena" he walked closer with his eyes filled with mixed emotions, "but I'm not human" he said emphasizing the 'but'. "You want to talk about giving up, it's all you've done is give up," his anger was starting to showing as his tone was becoming scarier. Elena scrunched her eyebrows together thinking that she shouldn't have said anything more than give him her sorry and head out. But she had to be stupid and care for him, why did she care anyway? He pointed to the door and backed a bit away, "go home" he whispered trying to calm himself. He didn't like arguing with her and this wasn't the moment to argue. "what's been enough doom, grow from your personal growth for one night" he said (I'm sorry if it's wrong I didn't actually understand what he said and I'm writing this from what I see on you tube so again sorry but I couldn't comprehend what was he saying). She felt hurt, she looked down and then looked back up, and he moved his head to the door making her again hurt for he wanted her to leave. "Okay, I will" she said her lips quivering also; she felt heart at his once again comments. But she didn't feel yet happy, she looked at him for a long moment, and couldn't resist she moved closer and hugged him just to make him feel safe and cared for. At first he didn't move he couldn't, he didn't know how to feel. This was the girl he fell in love with, in his arms why the heck is he restraining from hugging her. His lips quivered once again, but he bites it not wanting to cry in front of her, she started sobbing. He wrapped his arms around her and his eyes blazed as tears started to fill his blue eyes, he sighed.

Elena pulled back, looked into his tear strike face, "goodnight Damon" she whispered and started to get out but he couldn't let her leave. He pulled her wrist back to him, stopping her from going any further; she looked back at him confused about his change of mind. He suddenly pulled her to him wrapping his hands around her, hugging her to him; she carefully wrapped her hands around his neck and stroked his black hair softly as he cried into her shoulder. "I'm sorry Elena, I'm so sorry." He said, she thought he was talking about the anger or guilt but his next statement shook her core, "I'm sorry for not being good enough for you. I can't act like human Elena, I'm not human it's in my nature to kill" he said and the second it came out of his mouth he regretted it. He now had to compel her yet again for the second time; he just needed to get that necklace off of her. As he hugged her he placed his hand around her hand and snatched it from her neck. She looked confused and pulled back, "what are you doing?" she asked, "Damon, give me back my necklace" she tried to look elsewhere and not meet his eyes. She knew what he wanted to do, he did it before. Yes, Elena knew that Damon loved her; he confessed it the night that he killed Elijah, and he thought he compelled her but in fact he didn't she didn't know why though, but she never asked afraid that she would spill on what had happened that night.

Damon shook his head stubbornly, "Elena, I tried to change for you, tried to act more like a human. I do have feelings and I'm in love with you but I can't go against my nature" he sighed he cupped her cheeks, "I'll protect you always even if I'll have to take a stake trough my heart, I'll keep you safe. I promise, and I promised it to Stefan and I'll keep my promise. But I have to make you forget even if it hurts, I would love that you could remember everything I said but this is for the best… you have to forget" he said, kissed her on the cheek this time still not trusting himself by kissing her on her lips and although his eyes were full of tears, he looked intensely at her and used his power to make her forget.

Their eyes locked, "it's useless, Damon. It's not working" she sighed, he looked confused then his eyes widened, "you're drinking Vervain?" he asked trying to understand why his power didn't work. She shook her head, "it's been a while seen I drank Vervain, it should be out of my system by now" she whispered. He slumped on the couch, his face shocked and confused. He felt his head spinning, _I let my guard down _was all he could think about, _I fucked up, Stefan will kill me. She knows!_

Elena sat beside him and grabbed the necklace from his hand, he didn't protest. She replaced on her neck were it belonged, "why isn't it working? I did before" he said, she nodded, "I know, the night you killed Elijah" she said. He looked at her, he eyebrows furrowed, "how..." he started but she placed her hand on his lips, "it didn't work that night either. I can't explain why is it but all I know is that it felt a bit dizzy at first but I remember you confessing everything" she said pulling her had back from his soft lips. Damon turned to look at her, "why didn't you tell me? Why did you act as nothing happened?" he asked feeling hurt and ashamed of what is happening. She shrugged, "I didn't want to let you know that I remember. I didn't want Stefan to know either. This is the time to be united, I don't want you two fighting over me." She said and sighed, "I don't want you to repeat the same mistakes that you did in the past" she said.

Damon stood up from the couch and poured another glass of bourbon, again he drank it in breath, and Elena didn't like that he was drinking over it. She knew he was upset and hurt at this new revelation. She stood up, "Damon…" she said touching his shoulder. He turned around with vampire speed and grabbed her hand forcefully "don't touch me" he said gritting his teeth. She wasn't that afraid of him, but seeing his hypnotizing blue eyes so hurt and angry made her wince. He let go immediately at her reaction and turned around, making another glass to drink it again. She stood her ground, "enough drinking, getting drunk won't solve any of your problems. Damon, listen to me, we'll discover what's happening with you and why the compulsion isn't working. We'll do it together" she said grabbing the hand that held the glass. He softened at her touch and she took the glass and placed it on the table, "we'll do it together" she said softly. He nodded his eyes wide, "what about Stefan?" he asked. She shrugged, "we won't tell him anything. This will be our secret" she smiled. He chuckled, "well, steffy would be mad knowing that his girlfriend is hiding something from him" he said his eyes wide and a smirk painted on his face. Elena chuckled, for a second she missed the old, ironic and sarcastic Damon, "well, as long as you keep your sarcasm and irony, everything will be just fine" she said smiling wide.

He took a step closer to her he lifted his hand and with his thumb his touched her cheek and followed by her lips, she looked at his hand and then back at his eyes. Although he wasn't using the compulsion she sure was hypnotized. He stepped more closely and turned his head to the side leaning in, she froze in her spot. Suddenly he drew back quickly and grabbed his glass in hand, she was confused and about to ask but the door opened and Stefan walked in. "hey, is everything ok? Where's rose?" he asked.

* * *

**Well, this is my first story on the vampire diaries. I hope you like it, it will consist of more chapter not know exactly how much but there will be more. This is my version of how things should have gone after that scene. Please review and I will post the next chapter soon, Matdia19 xoxo.**


	2. A visit before school

**Chapter 2: A visit before school.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the vampire diaries****.**

After a restless night of rolling and tugging at the sheets, Damon woke up and went into the living room, he sat down at the couch and looked at the now ashes of wood that were left in the fireplace after it was turned out. He couldn't sort out a reason for his lack of compulsion on Elena. He never encountered anything like it before in his 146 years; he still had control over other humans but why not Elena?

He couldn't wait any longer he grabbed his phone and dialed Alaric's number, "hello?" he asked in a grouchy voice. Damon knew he was still asleep at 5 in the morning but he couldn't wait any longer it was eating him inside, "hey Ric, it's Damon. I need you to help me with something" he said, he heard a yawn then groaning from the other line, and "what would you really want at 5 in the morning, Damon? Are you in some kind of trouble again?" he asked. Damon smirked, he was always the trouble one, "no, not really" he sighed. "Then why would you wake me up so early? I have school in couple of hours" he groaned, "Oh come on sleepy head. It's very important, it's about Elena" he said. He knew that by this time Ric is widely awake, every time that something about Elena is brought everyone would want to help.

"What happened to her? Is she alright?" he asked full of concerned, Damon smiled, "yeah she's alright. It's just… would you get your lazy ass up here and try to sort this out with me? It's really important Alaric and I need to solve this sooner or later." He said and shut the phone without giving the chance to Alaric to answer.

After half an hour, he heard a car pull over their driveway, he went to the door and opened it, Alaric looked still groggy, "I hope this is important that you had to wake me up so early" he narrowed his eyes at Damon. He nodded and motioned his head to the cellar, "why on earth are we going in the cellar?" Alaric asked Damon placed a hand over his mouth to let Alaric know that Stefan was still sleeping. They went down to the cellar and Damon rested at the wall, Alaric crossed his hand waiting for an explanation.

The cellar was soundproof so Stefan couldn't hear anything, "I told her that I loved her" Damon just said bluntly. Alaric groaned, "That's all? You must be kidding me?" he asked as was ready to head upstairs to go back home. Damon went in front of him in a blur, "I compelled her but it didn't work" he said looking serious with his eyes wide. Alaric groaned, "Maybe because she had her necklace on" he said, Damon shook his head, "no I snatched it from her neck and compelled her but after a moment she herself told me that it isn't working" he said scratching the back of his head. Alaric looked at Damon, he knew that he was serious, "is she drinking Vervain?" he asked once again, and yet again Damon shook his head. Alaric furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "you sure she was Elena and not Katherine?" he asked. Damon smiled, "Katherine is in the tomb Ric, and she can't get out. And secondly her heart was pumping, I can smell her blood Ric" he pointed to his nose, "vampire senses." Alaric chuckled, "oh like when she fooled you on the porch thinking she was Elena?" he said. Damon's eyes widened, "it was Elena, I'm positive" he said dead serious. Alaric nodded, "okay."

Alaric didn't know what to say, this was new to him too. He thought about the damage it could cause if Elijah knew that the doppelganger can't be compelled. They will be more interested and would want to kill her even more if it brought them to risk. "We need to find out more about this it could bring her to risk." He said.

Elena couldn't sleep all night, she wasn't sure what was happening to her, and with all the confessions Damon shared she felt her head burst. His humanity was showing at last and it was something that scared her, he was so emotional and vulnerable it was something she couldn't picture in demon. Stefan humanity is soft and caring but Damon was different he was… Damon.

As 6 in the morning approached, she sat up in bed feeling hopeless as she lost the battle she had been fighting all night long with her mind begging for sleep to overcome. She grabbed her cell phone and called bonnie, she would know what is happening she was a witch after all.

"Hello" answered Bonnie's sleepy voice, "hey; bonnie it's me, Elena. I need your help on something, it is very important" she said making it seem serious although it really was. Bonnie yawned from the other line, "I'll be there in a few minutes" she said without hesitating.

As promised in a few minute, Elena heard a car parking in their driveway; she went down stair as quiet as possible not to wake up Jenna and Jeremy. She opened the door and bonnie came in with the grimoire, they went directly upstairs to Elena's room and closed the door behind them. "What's going on Elena?" bonnie asked, Elena sat down on the bed and bonnie followed, "I can't be compelled. Not because I have the necklace or because of Vervain" she said, bonnie looked confused. "When we had our first encounter with Elijah, when I was kidnapped… later that night Damon came and confessed that he's in love with me. As I lost the necklace he found but he didn't give to me immediately, first he told me how he felt then compelled me and placed the necklace back and left in a blur." She sighed and took a deep breath, "but it didn't work, I still remember, what he told me. Yesterday he was emotional over what happened to Rose, as a friend I tried to comfort him and again he started blurting out about his emotions, he snatched the necklace from my neck. As he did that night he tried to compel me to forget but I told him it wasn't working. He was confused and he didn't know what was happening" she said trying to keep the story short as possible and not getting into details.

Bonnie looked at her in a way that gave her the creeps, she opened her grimoire trying to find something about this new piece of information given. She turned over the pages searching about something that regarded compulsion. She shook her head and then she stopped at a page, "well, it says here that 'compulsion is a power that can only work when the victim is not under the herb Vervain. This will not work on the victim as long as the Vervain is still in the system or wore as some kind of jewelry. Compulsion is one of the most dangerous power about vampires, they can lead to memory loss...' it's basically all the things that we already know but there's nothing mentioned about our problem" she said closing the grimoire yet again.

Elena looked at bonnie, "do you think that maybe he's not as strong as he used to be?" she asked uncertain on her question. Bonnie shook her head, "even Stefan can do some kind of compulsion even though he's on animal blood, he's weak and may not work completely but nonetheless something changes in the victims mood" she said, "I don't think that's the case Elena, Damon still drinks human blood and he's stronger than Stefan. Maybe he didn't try enough?" she asked wincing knowing that was no way near the truth. Elena shook her head; "I doubt that, he wouldn't do it again if he would have known that the first time didn't work" she shrugged.

"Why didn't you tell anyone about it?" she asked, Elena shrugged, "I guess I was too afraid about Stefan, I was still in shock about the whole kidnapping thing. But the second time it happened I was really confused" she said. Bonnie sighed, "Well, I'll try to find out more about this, I'll look at some of my granny's books and call if I'll find anything. Will you be alright?" she asked before leaving. Elena nodded, "yeah, I'll see you at school in a few" she said.

As bonnie left she led her way to the bathroom and took a shower, pleased with the hot water she closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment while it lasted. She got out dried herself ands put on her bathrobe, as she went into her room she shrieked as a hand covered her mouth. "Shh, don't scream or you'll wake up the neighbors. Nice robe by the way" he said. He uncovered her mouth and she turned around glaring at her intruder, "you scared the shit out of me. Stop showing up unnoticed and scaring me," she said tears in her eyes with the shock. At first she thought it was Elijah but then as she recognized his voice she relaxed a little although she didn't like when he showed up in her room without her permission.

He placed a hand on her cheek, "hey, it's just me. I just came before you went to school. I talked to Alaric about the whole compulsion thing" he said. She swatted his arm away, she didn't like his advances on her, "Damon, please stop that" she said. "Stop what?" he asked confused, she turned around and went to her vanity picking her brush and used it on her hair. "Stop touching me in that way, Damon I love Stefan. You shouldn't make advances on an already taken woman" she said still brushing her hair. Suddenly Damon was right behind her, his head nearly touching her shoulder; she looked at him trough the mirror, "I make advances on whoever I want. Don't tell me what I should and shouldn't do" he said caressing her cheek once again, while closing his eyes and breathing her scent. She felt butterflies in her stomach flying widely. Her heart started racing like a lunatic, he didn't know what he did to her when he touched her. She just pushed him away, because although she liked his touches she also loved Stefan and he'll always be her first choice. He was making her swoon; his eyes opened back again and looked in her eyes through the mirror. His eyes were full of love and lust altogether, she turned not wanting to see him touching her trough the other mirror. Her feet were feeling weak, while he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her forehead keeping his lips lingering a bit. He looked into her eyes with their foreheads touching; he was feeling already better after looking in her beautiful eyes. God he loved this women, he wanted her so badly and yet she loved his stupid brother. Why does Stefan always get the best? Why does he always get the dumb and the whores?

He pulled away but took her hand in his, he walked backwards and sat on the bed while he pulled her to him, at first she hesitated but then she let him pull her. _I'll keep control; he won't do anything he just wants me to sit beside him to talk. That's all. _She thought all over again trying to get herself together. As she walked to the bed he pulled her in front of him and suddenly in a blink he wrapped his hands around her and burying his head in her stomach, like men do when their wife's are pregnant just to feel the baby moving. She didn't know what to do she was so caught off guard but regardless she placed one hand on his shoulder and another entwined in his hair. She felt herself getting that warm fuzzy feeling that she got when Stefan and she made love. Oh god was she confused, she didn't want to let go, she felt safe and loved but eventually she had to pull back she need to go to school she need to get away from Damon or she would do something she would regret.

"I need to get ready for school, Damon. It's getting late," she sighed and pulled away from him looking anywhere but his eyes and wrapping her hands round her waist. "Okay, and by the way me and Alaric haven't got any clue about the whole compulsion thing. We're going back to Isobel's library and search trough her research, maybe we'll find something there" he said feeling a bit hurt that she wouldn't look at him. He knew what he had to do, he would try and show his love for her and enjoy every moment he can. As soon as he'll find the reason for this compulsion problem he'll mend it and then compel her to forget whatever happened between through these days. Yes, that's what he'll do even though he was going to hurt and regret it but it is for the best.

**Thank you very much for your comments. I hope you like this one and please review, matdia19 xoxo.**


	3. Burned

Chapter 3: Burned.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, unfortunately.

Elena got out of her car, sighed and prepared herself for another 'normal' day at school. Immediately she met with Stefan who was waiting for her near Bonnie, she looked at Bonnie giving her the 'you didn't tell him did you?' look and as soon as Bonnie shook her head she relaxed and went to hug Stefan. He pecked her tenderly on the lips, "how are you doing?" he asked she smiled "I'm fine, you?" she asked. He shrugged, "not bad, but a little pissed at Damon. He spent a whole night pacing around, at a certain point I thought he was going to make a whole in the pavement. I don't know what is happening to him but Rosie's death affected him badly" he said, he wrapped an arm round her shoulder and they walked to the school's entrance.

Elena remained silent, she knew what was affecting Damon so much and Rosie wasn't the reason, more like Elena and compulsion. She looked at Stefan and gasped, instead of Stefan she saw Damon with his arm wrapped around her shoulder, "what's wrong?" he asked his beautiful blue eyes wide. She closed her eyes shut and opened them again to find Stefan looking confused and worried, she looked in his eyes and knew that she was only day dreaming, "nothing, I just remembered something" she said trying to cover up her sudden shock. Bonnie raised an eyebrow, "we should go Bonnie or we'll be late to class" she said and kissed Stefan goodbye, grabbing Bonnie's hand and pulling her to the building. She went to the girl's bathroom and entered in one of the partitions pulling Bonnie with her along the way. "what?' Bonnie asked, Elena placed a finger in front of her mouth to shush her and pointed to her ears referring to Bonnie to be very quiet or Stefan will hear them. She knew well that Stefan was on animal blood so his powers weren't very accurate. She started whispering, "I saw Damon's face instead of Stefan's, and it was like a day dream in a minute I was talking to Stefan than as I blinked I saw Damon's face. I was shocked" she said furrowing her brows. Bonnie looked worried, "maybe he getting to your head Elena, listen I like Stefan, he treats you well but Damon… is no good." She said Elena shook her head, "no, no, no I won't get involved with Damon Bonnie. I love Stefan" she said. Bonnie shrugged, "Damon is selfish, self absorbed, evil and cares for no one but himself" she said biting into her words. Elena was getting pissed at Bonnie's word, "you don't know him Bonnie. He just places an image, I know Damon and I can assure you he's not selfish and cares a lot about other, he just… he protects his heart by not showing his emotions" she said looking down.

Bonnie crossed her arms, "you say you won't get involved with Damon and yet you defend him" she said bitterly. Elena sighed, "He's just a friend Bonnie. Trust me" Elena begged. Bonnie shrugged, "I trust you Elena, I don't trust him" she said. Elena huffed, "you now sound like Stefan" she said all annoyed. Bonnie rolled her eyes, "because he's right and you don't know Damon like Stefan does. Just please promise me you'll be careful" she pointed at her. Elena nodded, they walked out of the girl's room and to class obviously being the last students to get in before the bell rang.

* * *

Damon and Alaric were in the car driving, all ride long they kept silent and tried not to make conversation. Damon was thinking about what happened with Elena early in the morning before she got ready to school. He still smelt her cologne, the smell of her shampoo and the feeling of her hand trough his hair. He just wished that Stefan wasn't an obstacle; he would definitely get a chance with her. But yet again little brother was in the way, like he was 146 years ago. Katherine was what got both brothers apart and Elena is getting them further apart. It wasn't her fault obviously like Katherine's but still he learned to love her and now she was getting the best of him. He no longer could control himself around her, he felt vulnerable all he wanted is to wrap his arms around her and whisper how much he loved her all over again. Alaric sensed that something was up with Damon, he never kept silent for a minute with his sarcastic remarks he always kept bubbling non sense but today he hasn't opened his mouth yet. Alaric knew that Damon was reflecting and somehow he saw Damon differently, he looked more human today and as he looked at his intently he could see bags under his eyes. Two reasons could be the answer or he hadn't drunk any blood and he was thirsty or else he didn't get any sleep. He went with no sleep and fairly he could understand why, Damon was confused and couldn't understand what was happening.

Finally they arrived at their destination, Damon remembered the last time they were here, and he saved Elena's life that day. That stupid secretary was going to shoot Elena, good thing he shielded for her or he would have loosed her and he wouldn't forgive himself if something had happened to her. He got out of the car and entered the building, he got past the secretary –the same secretary that was going to kill Elena – with Alaric following straight behind and went into the big library full of Isobel's books and research, the room was as they left it the same dimly lit with only one window showing some kind of light. The secretary entered the room and looked confused, "what are you doing her?" she asked. Damon turned to her, "what do you think we're doing?" he asked he grabbed a random book from the shelf. Alaric took control of the situation and left Damon to search for himself, "we got another problem, it's not a life or death threatening but we still need to solve it nonetheless, can you help us? Maybe you can lead us to the perfect book and we wouldn't disturb you for long," Alaric said politely. The lady shrugged, "sure, what is it?" she asked looking at Alaric and trying to ignore Damon. Alaric looked at Damon, but Damon continued fidgeting with the books, "well, Damon has a problem with compulsion it isn't working and not because of Vervain or anything. We don't know why exactly and we would like to solve the problem" Alaric tried to describe it as best he could. The lady looked at Damon than back at Alaric, "well, it maybe the loss of human blood, if he's on a diet he may weaken his powers that will lead to total loss of compulsion," she said but Alaric shook his head, "I'm not on diet, I still drink human blood with a difference that I'm using blood bags" he said and shrugged. The lady shook her head, "no, that should still work since it's still human blood. Isobel had a specific book about compulsion, let me see if I can find it" she said and like Damon was doing she started fidgeting among the books and paper work.

* * *

Elena was on her worst day, she was nervous about this problem that didn't include only the compulsion but even her day dreams on Damon. Yes, she had another day dream on Damon. In her third period, that was trigonometry she dreamed that… _she was in a wood covered with oak trees and suddenly she heard a crow cry. She turned around and found Damon in front of her, he had that beautiful smirk on his face, she smiled back at him and he embraced her. She felt safe and comfortable but suddenly Damon pulled back with his eyes open wide, he fell on his knees and behind him was Stefan holding a stake that was covered in blood. She looked down at Damon, his beautiful eyes were closing and feel completely on the floor, Stefan looked at Elena's horror face and smirked evilly, "there now you're all mine and no one can take you away from me" he said with a distant and horrendous tone that got her skin with goose bumps…_After that dream she awakened startled her face was filled with tears, she couldn't forget Stefan's eyes, they weren't those beautiful green eyes that she love but they were full of hatred and she wasn't seeing the love of her life but the murderer in him. How could she confront him after this? She was terrified, if Stefan knows was going on between Damon and her he will explode with fury. She couldn't hurt him, she loved him. She had to stop thinking of Damon and his declaration. As soon as she swore to herself that she would stick with Stefan, Damon called, she couldn't ignore she hoped that was all solved and forgotten, "hello?" she asked. She heard a sigh, "Elena we found a book that can lead us to our problem" he said, she closed her eyes and tried to restrain her relief, "our problem? This is your problem, it doesn't have to do with me, and it doesn't concern me Damon. This is all your concern and your pride" she said bitterly, she wanted to show him that she didn't want to get mixed with his problem, mixed with him. "What are you talking about Elena? This is our problem, you said it yourself, and you wanted to work this out together. Elena what's going on?" he asked desperately. Elena sighed, he was saying the truth she agreed that they would solve this together, she promised and she never broke her promises, "fine but as soon as this is over don't ever talk to me, and leave Stefan and I alone Damon" she snapped and hung up.

* * *

They met at the boarding house, Stefan wasn't there, he had something with Caroline, and he wanted to teach her how to control her powers and her thirst. Damon opened the door ajar and went straight into the living where Elena was waiting, he was furious. He threw the book on the couch and Elena stood up immediately, with great speed he was in front of her, his eyes were wide and nearly white, he was angry, really angry, "what happened? Did he hurt you?" he started saying and grabbing her hand examining if she had any bruises, "where is he? I'll kill him…" he snapped looking frantically at Elena. She shook her head, "what are you talking about? Who hurt me? Where is who?" she asked confusion flooding her features.

"Stefan, who else?" he said and Alaric came in the living room at that moment out of breath, "what happened Elena?" he asked. Elena stepped back from Damon, "nothing, Stefan doesn't know about this and nonetheless he wouldn't hurt me. Damon he's not like you" she snapped her eyes raged with fury. Damon couldn't control his anger, _not like him, yeah because dear St. Stefan was always busy when she was in great danger and who would save her the dangerous and selfish Damon. _He thought. He grabbed the nearest thing that was near his reach and threw it across the wall and accidentally landed in the lit fireplace. Damon didn't know what he threw but Elena's face suddenly got white and blank as she looked at the fire. He looked at the burning book in the fireplace, the book the one he brought for Isobel's research was burning in front of his eyes, "no, no" he muttered helplessly. He put his hands in the fire trying to fight the burning hands and took the book out. Alaric grabbed his coat and turned the fire off from both the book and Damon's hands. Damon fell to the floor with his hands burnt and gritted his teeth. Elena knelt beside him, and looked at his hands, they were burnt, "oh my god Damon! Will you heal?" she asked desperately. He didn't answer, he was really in pain he couldn't talk, "Damon, talk to me" she said and cupped his cheeks so he could look at her. He stopped and looked at her, his eyes looked so beautiful as the lights of the fire reflected in his eyes, Elena's eyes where tear stricken. She was scared, in a moment she thought he would burst in fire. She felt like this before at the fair when Caroline killed for the first time. Bonnie tried to burn Damon alive, she was scared to death. Then again when he was locked with all the other vampires of the tomb, she looked at him now and felt a sudden pang in her heart. It was all her fault, she started arguing with him, and she hurt him with her words. Alaric looked at them, "Elena, he will heal. Give him time, I'll bring him some blood from the freezer he'll heal faster." He said and went to bring the blood. She embraced him and he rested his head on her shoulder, "I'm sorry Damon, I'm truly am" she whispered. She started crying, but calmed down when he said, "It's not your fault. I'm so stupid to think you can love a monster like me. You're right I'm not like Stefan." He sighed, "I promise as soon as this is over I'll compel you to forget everything that has happened between us, you won't feel awkward around me anymore and you won't feel guilty around Stefan for hiding this matter for him" he said. She was speechless, Damon was really changing, he wasn't the same self absorbed, dangerous and mean anymore. He was sweet and cared about her, he really loved her.

Alaric brought two bags of blood ready warmed for Damon, Elena grabbed one of them and placed it at Damon's mouth, he looked at her and she smiled. He started seeping from the straw that Alaric placed and his pale was getting more colorful. Even his hands were getting better, Elena sighed a sigh of relief and helped him get up to sit on the couch, at that instant Stefan came in with Caroline following right behind, "what happened?" he asked looking form Elena to Damon than to Alaric. Elena looked at Stefan, "nothing, it's just that I stumbled and was going to end up fried in the fireplace but Damon caught me and burned his hand" she lied, and she looked at Damon. He pulled back from the now empty bag and they both looked at his hands, they were already healing quickly, Elena smiled and Damon smirked, "I'm a fast healer" he said. His tone was back to the Damon she knew. _Everything is getting back to normal_, she thought, _everything will be fine_.


	4. Katherine

Chapter 4: Katherine.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm sorry, it's been so long since I written to you but I feel confused and strange. Odd things happened, Damon changed he isn't the same cruel vicious conceited self. He changed, he's sweet, caring and truth be told he said he loves me. I don't know how to feel about it, I mean I'm supposed to feel nothing but that wouldn't be the truth. Damon and I always had something, something more but I denied it and tried to shut it out. A problem is brought up though, this is affecting Damon badly and strangely so me too. Damon can't compel me anymore, I don't know how and I don't know why. He shared his feelings with me and then tried to make me forget but it didn't work. _

_It's not about Vervain, I'm sure of it because I wasn't wearing the necklace and it wasn't about animal blood weakness. He's still on human blood bags._

_Yesterday we got into a fight, it was my entire fault, I wanted to shut him out of my life once again but to do so I said a horrible thing that hurt him, and he got mad and threw the book that may have our answers in the fireplace. The worst thing is he took it out with his bare hands and he started burning, Alaric was there with his coat and he put the fire off, but I was startled. _

_His hands were burned, oh god even as I think again I feel myself tear up. He was so much in pain… all my fault. _

_I'm worried about my relationship with Stefan, I'm lying to him, I didn't tell him about this whole compulsion thing and I can't stand it. Damon promised me that as soon as he'll find the solution for this he'll compel me to forget about what had happened between us so that I won't feel awkward around him and I wouldn't have to lie to Stefan anymore. You see, he cares that I choose Stefan and so he wants to make it up to me._

_Bonnie is worried tough, she can see right trough me, she can sense that I'm drawn to Damon… oh dear god, even as I say it, it feels to right and yet it isn't. I have to go because someone is intruding in my room without my permission again. Guess who? You know it._

_Elena _

Elena closed her diary and placed it on her night stand, the intruder sat on the edge of the table and handed her a half burned book. "I don't think we can fix this" he said desperately. She furrowed her eyebrows, "what do you mean?" she asked. He opened the book and she took a look at it, "I can't read anything, it's all burned" she said. Damon smirked, "no shit, Sherlock" but he got a glare from Elena. She closed the book, "what do we do now?" she asked. He smiled, "well we have two choices or talk to Katherine, I suspect she will know something or else talk to the author herself" he said. Elena's eyes widen, "Isobel" she said flatly. Damon nodded, "no, let's try Katherine first" she said and grabbed her blouse from the dresser, she grabbed her cell phone and keys and went down stairs to Damon car and obviously Damon followed suit. The sky was already getting dark but Elena was courageous and her bravery showed like fire in the dark.

They were pretty silent the whole ride to the woods. Damon parked at the outskirts of the wood, they got out and Damon made his way for the woods, Elena felt her bravery loosen as she felt scared, Damon was walking ahead of her and she couldn't keep up with his pace. Suddenly her leg got stuck in between the trees roots and she felt herself falling but before she touched the ground, she felt a pair of hands holding her up from the ground. She looked up at her savior and pair of light blue eyes was looking back at her full of concern, "are you alright?" he asked. She nodded, she was speechless those eyes always hypnotized her. He couldn't compel her but nonetheless he could hypnotize her without doing anything. She could feel herself draw nearer to him but shocked he wasn't pulling her to him, but it was she who was getting closer. She fixed her eyes on his lips; she got closer and closer, her lips nearly touching his. She could feel his cool breath on her face but suddenly he pulled back making space between them. She was astonished at his reaction, "Elena, I promised, I won't get between you and my brother. You love him Elena, I don't want you to regret this afterwards" he said sincerely, he grabbed her hand and entwined her hands with his, "let's go talk to Katherine and maybe this time you won't fall again!" he smirked and she giggled.

He loved her giggle, he thought of what would have happened if he had let her kiss him. He wouldn't have controlled himself; he wanted her so much that he was afraid that he would ravish her. He was afraid that he could break her, she was so fragile. He glanced at her, giving her a side look, her throat was exposed, her saw her beautiful throat calling him, begging for him to take a bite. He could smell her elixir of blood pulsing through her veins. It took him all his self-control not to wrap his arms around her body and bite immediately.

They arrived at Katherine's tomb, he stopped before getting in and looked at Elena in the eyes, "let me talk to her, don't let her get to your head Elena. She is thirsty and if she gets her hands on you, she would drain you; I can't protect you if I get in after you, and I wouldn't get back out. I would get stuck" he said pointing with his finger at her like she was a young childe. Elena nodded, her kissed her forehead before he got in, thinking that maybe this is the last time he was going to be this close to her.

They went down the stairs, Elena following behind Damon. He got to the tomb and called after Katherine. After a few seconds she walked to the door of the tomb. They looked at her pale white face, weak figure that she nearly stumbled, "to what do I owe this pleasure?" she croaked, "or perhaps… are you missing me Damon?" he cocked her head to the side. He laughed bitterly, yeah, I sure missed your sarcasm," his eyes narrowed, "now let's get back to business, we have a tiny problem and we need to settle it" he said indicting with his thumb and pointer finger how small the problem was. She smirked, "well, would you like to come in?" she asked pointing inside the tomb, again Damon faked a smile, "no thank you, we're fine here in the outside" he said and started telling her all the things that happened, leaving bits and pieces where he expressed his feelings out and emphasizing more on the compulsion situation.

Katherine smiled, "mhm, Damon you're in big problem!" she snorted. Elena glared at her than looked at Damon, "did you try on any other human except Elena?" she asked looking at her nails trying to sound casual. Elena looked at Damon, she didn't know if he tried it on someone else, "yes" he finally said, "on the secretary at Isobel's research library. It worked, it's only Elena" he said. Katherine looked at him and shrugged, "so… that's not a problem if its just Elena, is it?" she knew something else was on and she wanted Damon to spill. Damon glanced at Elena he knew what Katherine wanted but he was way too stubbo9rn to tell the reason on all this. "It's not your business Katherine; we're here to negotiate, okay? So work with me here" he snapped. Katherine snorted, "What's in for me?" Damon sighed, "I'll bring blood" he said. Elena gasped, "What the heck, Damon? You can't give her blood" she said getting angry. Katherine looked at Damon and then at Elena, "what Elena? You already gave me blood. Remember when you wanted to know about Klaus, on your suicide mission?" she raised her eyebrow. Damon was shocked to his roots, "what?" he exclaimed. He didn't know she was giving Katherine blood for her 'suicide mission'. He was furious and Elena knew that but she was furious herself with Katherine. Damon looked at Katherine that at Elena, "you know what? I don't care, I just want this over with" he said, "you stay here, I'll go bring some blood form the car" he ordered Elena. And disappeared in a blur, Elena looked at Katherine; "you know he's bluffing, he does care or else he wouldn't be here in the first place" she said and stopped as Damon was back with a blood bag and a plastic cup. He poured some in the cup and hand it carefully not to touch the opening of the tomb. Katherine drank it and threw the cup back to Damon. He didn't pour another cup, he wanted her to talk, "well, it really never happened to me, not the way I wanted it to be" she smiled. Elena leaned her back at a wall and Damon looked at Katherine waiting for her to continue and after a long breath she sat down at the closing of the tomb and began her story. "In 1864, I fell in love. I thought that he loved me back since he swore he would do everything for me," she said and looked at Elena, "but Stefan's wasn't true love. His love wasn't deep" she sighed, Elena looked at Damon and back at Katherine, "what does this have to do with our problem?" she snapped not wanting to hear more about Stefan and Katherine smiled evilly, "calm down tiger. You'll see first just let me finish" she ordered, "I then tried with Damon. Oh, you were in love alright" she chuckled, "but unfortunately you were just a toy to play with" she smirked and Damon tightened his fists. Elena looked at him but he faked a smile, "well that was foolish naïve Damon. I'm no the same, Katherine!" he said harshly.

Katherine shrugged, "pearl told me about this. She said that if a vampire and a human are in love with each other, compulsion doesn't work. It's one of our disadvantages included in our love life" she looked at the expression on their faces and laughed bitterly. "Oh Stefan will love this. It's like history repeating itself, although I preferred to keep them both" she continued laughing, "What about you Elena? Whom will you choose? Or are you keeping both of them?" she asked. Elena felt anger rise in her, she was astonished, "you're lying" she accused; I'm not in love with Damon. I love Stefan and I wouldn't betray him like you did" she spat and stood up. Fury raged trough her, she wanted to snap her head off or drive a stake trough her bitter heart. Katherine giggled, "Well, lucky for you Elena, I'm not lying, you can ask your mother" she smirked "you're lying to yourself, Elena. You're denying your feelings" she said and looked at Damon. "Regarding your problem, you can't do anything. Now give me more blood, I told you everything you wanted to hear" she said shrugging and extending her hand for more blood. Damon threw the blood at the wall and the bag broke and splattered all over the wall and ground. Katherine started yelling but he ignored her, he picked Elena bridal style and with great speed he took her out of the tomb and into the woods. Elena grabbed his neck tightly and rested her head on his shoulder, he stopped running and looked down at her, "Elena, I know you hate me right now but please try not to break me neck" he said trying to lighten up her mood. Elena didn't budge, he placed her down and she looked down at her feet, "Damon, I love Stefan" she said. Damon felt his heart crash, he knew those words perfectly he heard them before but he stayed calm. "I don't know what are your feeling towards me, Elena, but I know that we do have something." He titled her chin so she could look into his eyes, "the same words that I told you the night I killed Elijah, still count. I don't deserve you but my brother does" he said his eyes watering. Tears ran down her face, she felt hurt broken but she couldn't do anything. She just lunged herself at him and hugged hum, he wrapped his arms around her tightly and inhaled her scent.

"Remember I'll do anything for you Elena. I'd rather die than see you hurt" he said with élan still embraced around his arms. She pulled back a little and looked at him, as always his eyes hypnotized her. She placed a hand at his cheek and caressed it feeling his soft face beneath her fingers. She could distinguish the difference between Stefan's face and his. Stefan's eyes were deep green but Damon's were the colour of lapis lazuli. Even Stefan's cheekbone was different, Damon's face was soft yet more man like but Stefan's was rough yet young. She wanted to do one last thing before everything gets back to normal. She got closer and started to close her eyes, he didn't move but she could feel he was tilting his head. Her heart was beating fast with every inclination. Finally her lips met his and all the world around her vanished. She never felt like this before even with Stefan, she felt safer and home like she belonged in his arms. He entwined his fingers in her hair and pulled her closer. They kissed passionately, their mouths moving in synchronization. He felt like exploding, he always tried to imagine what to kiss her would be like but never has he ever imagined it would feel this good. His tongue met hers and he felt like he couldn't let go. Seconds felt like hours, minutes felt like days. Damon started pulling back but he didn't let go off her, he kept his forehead touching with her. Her eyes were still closed savoring the last moments but they snapped open after a while.

"Please keep this whole thing our secret. Don't tell Stefan, he'll never talk to me again, he'll kill me if he finds out" she said desperately, even so she knew Stefan wouldn't harm her but imagining how he would react if he finds out would be a catastrophe. He wouldn't kill her but he would kill Damon for sure. Damon felt her concern with his Power, he caressed her cheek, "I won't tell him anything and I won't let him harm you either. We'll act as if nothing happened" he said even if it pained him, she nodded, "yeah, just friends."


	5. Not your decision

**Chapter 5: Not your decision.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Damon took Elena back home as they agreed; they were going to be friends from now on and try to forget what happened. But although her promise that she will stay friends she couldn't picture herself to get back to normal, it was going to be strange to even look at him, not to mention to talk to him. It was going to be so awkward, she called Bonnie as soon as she was in her room and told her to come at her house. She slumped on the bed looking at the ceiling and suddenly Jeremy walked in the room, from her first glimpse he knew that his sister had something, "what's up sis?" he asked and sat on the bed beside her. She sat up and looked at her hands, she told him to wait before she said anything, not wanting to repeat everything when Bonnie arrives.

As soon as Bonnie arrived she sat on the bed too and they formed a circle, Elena started the whole story telling even Jeremy about the whole compulsion thing since Bonnie already knew about it. She told them about Duke's and that Damon by mistake burned the book, leaving them with one only chance and to go visit Katherine, and finished up with telling them everything that happened afterwards including the kiss.

"You're in love with Damon" her brother asked shocked to his roots, Bonnie too was speechless. Elena groaned, "I'm not in love with Damon!" she exclaimed, Bonnie brushed her temples, "Elena, truthfully if this is true, if what Katherine's saying is true, you do love him" she bit her lip. Elena threw her hands in the air furiously, "I love Stefan. There is something between me and Damon, I admit that, but it's not love, I just care about him" she said, and then she dreaded the next words as soon as they left her mouth, "do you think I could love him after what he's done to you Jer, or to you Bonnie, and mainly to Stefan including everyone I care about even me?" she snapped, "do you think I could feel the same things that I feel for Stefan" she asked and then she had to stop. From the corner of her eyes she caught a glimpse of black rainbow feather, it was a huge black crow. The same crow she used to see in the cemetery. Her heart stopped, it couldn't be, he was there, and he listened to every word she said. It was Damon!

She went to the window but the crow flew away, "Damon!" she cried after it. But it was too late it was already gone, Bonnie and Jeremy looked at her confused, "I need to be alone, I need to forget all about this" she sighed, "Please leave me alone" she breathed and slumped on the bed helplessly. Both Bonnie and Jeremy obeyed her request respectfully although they both wanted to know the reason for her sudden outburst. Elena felt the whole world crashing on her, she screwed it big time. Tears were brimming at her eyes and then they cascaded down her face like a waterfall with nothing to stop them. She sobbed her breath hitching until she couldn't control it. She lay down on the bed and buried her face in her pillow until sleep took her.

* * *

Damon changed back to his usual human form. He couldn't believe his ears, first she kisses him like theirs no tomorrow and then she compares him to his little brother pointing all his defects out and snapping in rage when the witch accuses her that she's in love with him. It was outrages, she was bipolar and without knowing he fell in her trap. He was furious, he marched in the boarding house and made it for the bourbon –his favorite liquor- and without a breath he gulped down glass after another until after a few hours he was completely drunk. Suddenly Stefan came barging in with Tyler walking right behind him. Stefan glanced at Damon and instantly realized that his brother was drunk and that sure wasn't a good sign. Knowing Damon, Stefan thought, or someone blew him off or Katherine told him something that he wasn't happy about. Like the time she told him that she was never in love with him.

"Helloooo, brother," he said his voice slurry and taking a long pause on the 'o'. "You brought the enemy?" he asked. Tyler took a look at Damon and then looked at Stefan, "he's not the enemy Damon. He came to warn us" he paused to be sure he got Damon's attention, when he was certain he continued, "Elena is not only hunted by Elijah, Jules is planning on kidnapping her and get the moonstone" he said. Damon gulped, Elena was in a bigger than danger, his heart sank, "we need her to move in!" he exclaimed. Damon's eyes grew wild, "what?" he asked and shook his head. Tyler stepped in, "listen man, if Elena stays here their will be you and Stefan on guard to protect her. If she stays in her house no one will be there to guard her, will there?" he asked. The kid has a point, Damon thought. He narrowed his eyes and looked at Stefan then back at Tyler, "and why should we trust you and your dog friends after you nearly killed Caroline and us too?" he asked. They all knew that was true, Tyler shrugged, "Elena is one of my greatest friends' even though you all lied to me, and I would never let anyone hurt Elena. She's like my sister man" he said and truthfully he sounded sincere.

Stefan took hold of the situation once again, "look we'll tell Elena to tell Jenna that she's going to stay with Bonnie for a while and instead we'll bring her here. She'll be safer for sure" he said and started dialing on his cell phone Elena's number. Damon scowled, oh great, he thought, now Elena will be here and after what happened nothing will be more awkward.

After an hour passed there was a knock at the door of the boarding house, Damon got up from the couch and stumbled to open the door. He kept drinking till now; he opened the door and guess what? Elena was packed with a luggage and Bonnie was right behind her. He opened the door wider for them to come in. Elena pretended that he would help her with her luggage but he obviously didn't he faked a smile and widened his eyes. Elena rolled her eyes at his childish behaviors and pulled the luggage, struggling a little. Bonnie glared at him and he shrugged whispering 'what?' to her.

They walked to the living room and met with Stefan and Tyler who were discussing about this matter. Elena left the luggage at the edge and ran in the arms of Stefan. He bent down and kissed her passionately. Damon winced, a few hours ago she was in his arms, kissing him passionately, "oh get a room, you're disgusting" he interrupted them rudely. They broke apart and Elena sent dead daggers in Damon's direction. He faked a smile at her and went to pour another glass of his favorite drink bourbon- not including blood of course- and sat on the couch opposite Elena, Stefan and Tyler. Bonnie sat on the single arm chair not wanting to sit next to Damon. She hated him guts for what he'd done to all her friends.

Tyler started explaining about the attack Jules was planning. He told them what he knew about the curse and the moonstone and in what part Elena comes in. they all stayed quiet until he finished what he had to say, "Well that sucks!" Damon said finally, "since I only drink human blood, therefore, I'm the strongest, I shall protect Elena better" he said trying to get hold on the available spot as to be her bodyguard. He would show her that he's no Stefan.

Elena's eyes widened and looked at Stefan, "Damon I can protect her perfectly without your help" he said. But Damon laughed, "Yeah sure" he took a deep breath, "Rose died from a wolf's bite and she was on human blood and a lot older than we both are" he tried to convince him. Stefan took a second to think trough then he took a glance at all of them, "he's right Stefan. For Elena's sake its better if Damon guards her at school even in the house" Tyler stepped in, he too hated Damon but if Elena was better protected around Damon then so be it. Stefan drew a deep breath, "alright, Elena Damon will guard you all trough the day. I'll be with you at night" he said but Damon started laughing again, "Do you not know the legend of the werewolves at all? They change during the night when the moon is up, at daylight she'll be safe with you as long as they stay in human form" Damon explained, smirk his usual evil smirk. Everyone agreed, even Bonnie but Elena was furious. She had to spend the night in the same room with Damon and she was already feeling the awkwardness bubble up. She couldn't believe Stefan agreed to this, he of all people and Bonnie? She thought that maybe Bonnie will go against this but no, she had to agree too.

She huffed, "what? Can't I have a say in this since it's all about me?" she snapped. Stefan looked at her, "Elena…"he started but she cut him off mid-sentence, "no, Stefan I'm tired of everyone planning my life. Since we got together, I never had a say in anything" she said. "You and Damon were there to plan my every move. I've had enough. I may be in danger but I still have a life and I want to live it freely" she pleaded. Damon took control of the situation before Stefan changed his mind, "well, life sucks Elena" he smirked, he grabbed her by the waist and threw her on his shoulder as if he's crying a feather, she started screaming and yelling to put her down. He just ignored her, "let me show you your new room, my dear" he said. Stefan glared after his brother as he walked to his bedroom with a yelling Elena on his shoulder. He wasn't happy about his decision but he knew that he wasn't strong enough to keep her safe. Damon was stronger and he may be able to keep her safe enough. Though the words Isobel said to Elena when she took the device kept voicing in his mind, 'because he's in love with you' she had said when Elena asked her how she was certain that Damon would give her the device. He knew there was no way that Elena felt something for Damon but from Damon's perspective… he could only hope that this wasn't to his advantage. He trusted Elena.

Damon walked to his bedroom with Elena still on his shoulder; she had stopped yelling and made herself comfortable by placing a hand under her chin. He opened the door and walked in placing Elena down. She crossed her arms over her chest stubbornly, "I'm not sleeping here" she hissed. His lips formed into his famous smirk, "well sweetie, the decision is not yours" Elena felt her rage exploding, she looked up at him. If looks could kill she though, he would be already burned to ashes, "of course, this whole thing revolves around me and I don't have a say in it?" she asked angrily. Damon had had enough of her wining, with great vampire speed he pinned her to the wall placing his hand to her throat, he couldn't control his reactions, he was still drunk and his throat burned with the need of blood. "Listen to me Elena; I don't care what you say. I don't care what you want. I'm risking my own life to keep you safe and to watch you play lovely- dovey with my brother. But never ever try to act stubborn with me, all you can do at least is play out with the plan and pray God that I won't get staked in the process or you'll be dead because no one can protect you like I can nor Bonnie, nor Tyler and more so Stefan" he bared his fangs angrily.

She was scared, her heart was pounding fast, her breath hitched, he wasn't squeezing her throat but nonetheless she felt like she was being suffocated. Tears glistened in her eyes as she saw Damon's fangs showing and the veins under his eyes were vivid. She nodded after a while and he let go off of her and pulled back. She kept her back rested to the wall and he moved to the bathroom, she heard him start the water and figured out that he wanted some space to think. She moved to the bed and sat down on it, looking around she remembered the last time she was here, when Rose was dying because of the wolf bite. She remembered a few days ago when Damon was wrecked with guilt because Rose died, and in the process telling her how much he loved her. Isobel's words rang out in her mind, 'because he's in love with you' that's all she said and she was right. But how could she have noticed, he was changed all right, he wasn't killing anymore but nonetheless he was always the same ass, self conceited he always was. No, he wasn't selfish or else he wouldn't be risking his life for hers, a human. She started crying, while trying to compare Stefan with Damon. How could she not see it? How could she be so stupid and naïve? She understood that whatever happened to Damon was part of Stefan's fault too. It was Stefan's fault that they captured Katherine and Damon was hopelessly in love with her. Stefan said that he wasn't deep in love with her, that sometimes she used to compel him. And Katherine said so too, Damon was the one who really did love her.

She heard the water stop and after a few minutes' foot steps tiptoed in the bedroom, she didn't look up but she kept her head bowed and crying silently. The door to the bedroom opened and Stefan stepped in with her suitcase, he looked at her than at Damon, immediately seeing that Damon had only a towel wrapped around his waist, he jumped to conclusion. He blurred behind Damon and pushed him to the wall, with great hatred he asked, "What did you do to her?" it was just a simple question but the answer could be a lot more, Damon shrugged and rolled his blue eyes, "nothing, I just told her the truth brother" he purred. He pushed Damon again making Damon hit his head to the wall, and furthermore making Damon angrier than he was already. Stefan bared his fangs, "if you touch her I'll kill you" he snarled.

Elena immediately shot up, "Stefan stop it, he didn't do anything." She tried to say but Stefan didn't pull back, "Stefan, please leave him alone" she begged again. Stefan hesitated but as he heard her desperate voice he let go off his brother and pulled back still on guard. Damon stepped away from the wall and kept glaring at his brother, "if you threaten me again I swear I'll rip your heart out before you could say her name" he hissed, Stefan went to Elena and hugged her, "I promise as soon as this is over, I'll take you away from him" he whispered in her ear. She nodded and hugged him resting her head on his shoulder. She looked at Damon and knew that although Stefan whispered he heard everything he said and from Damon's expression she knew he wasn't happy about it. She was being torn by the Salvatore brothers, _history does repeat itself_ she thought, _but I won't let it break them, not this time. I'll fix this even if my life is at hand, I promise._

* * *

**A/N: hey I got two weeks of holidays so expect more chapters. I just want to say that I was really disappointed that my last chapter has gotten only 1 review. It takes a lot of brainstorming and a lot of time to write a chapter and after every chapter a nice review won't hurt. I love all your reviews and you advice so please review and I promise if I get a lot of reviews by Monday you'll have another chapter up. Please I beg you; I really appreciate your interest in my story. Thank you matdia19 xoxo.**


	6. Late at night

Chapter 6: Late at night.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, unfortunately.

Elena paced in Damon's room she was getting prepared to sleep, Stefan and Damon were arguing about Elena's rest place. Stefan wanted that Elena sleeps in Damon's bed but Damon wanted her to sleep in the sofa bed that they bought and was placed in Damon's room. Elena was fed up –already- and all she wanted was to sleep, she groaned, "Stop it" she yelled, "I can't take this anymore, you're brothers for god's sake stop fighting," as she ordered they obliged and looked at her, "the sofa bed will do just great Stefan I won't need the bed" she said. Damon smirked, "but..." Stefan started but she didn't give him the chance to argue. "No, buts Stefan I'll be fine really" she smiled approvingly and Stefan knew for sure that he couldn't argue, Elena was way too stubborn to argue with her. He stepped closer to her and hugged her to him, "good night lovely-love" he whispered trough her hair; he looked down at her and pecked a goodnight kiss.

Elena kissed back obviously but she wasn't into it as usual, it felt wrong, strangely so. She was confused how every touch, every caress felt so strangely wrong, so… unreal. She pushed back and Stefan left the room after asking again if she was going to be alright. She was left alone for her thoughts but Damon was there watching her every movement. She felt trapped between four walls that kept her suffocated without air or space to move. Since she'd been with Stefan she couldn't have some alone time, time to think about her life, her mere future. Time flew by and although she tried to reach for it and slow it down she felt like she was in a dream running from danger but never really getting away from it. Damon kept staring at her, with his famous 'fuck me' smirk attached at his lips. She hated his arrogance, and yet she couldn't stop turning to him for help. He was her hero in times Stefan couldn't be. He was her knight in shining armor and she was his princess in distress, when Stefan was trapped in a dangerous position. He was always there to save them both if needed. "What do you want Damon?" she asked annoyingly to show him that she wasn't in the mood to bicker. His smirk faded and rolled his eyes, "in case you haven't noticed this is my room, I do not need anything and seriously? Lovely-love?" he laughed that stupid self conceited laugh she hated so much.

He knew how to push her buttons, he knew her weakness and yet he knew how to make her happy and cared for. She started covering her sofa bed with sheets provided by Stefan and placed her pillow on the sofa bed. She placed her diary safely under her stuff and got under the covers. It felt odd sleeping in the same room with Damon, the person that admitted his love to her. The person she broke his heart and yet here he is helping her and protecting her from possibly incoming danger. She was sure that she didn't need Stefan's or Damon's help to keep her safe as she still had the deal with Elijah –although thinking about it, her deal with Elijah was only regarding her safety against Klaus or other vampires not werewolves.

She laid slowly on the bed feeling already exhausted and ready to sleep when a thought crossed her head, "Damon…" she started he looked at her and crossed his arms over his chest ready for what was coming, "how can you transform into a crow?" she asked. He looked at her astonished, "well lovely-love, that's none of your business" he said arrogantly. Elena rolled her eyes at his arrogance, but her curiosity was stronger. "Well, actually it is my business now, since my so-called 'protector' can turn into a bird" she replied with the same tone of arrogance. He faked a smile, "well honey bunch, I think you should sleep or Stefan dear will be angry with me for letting you up so late" he grabbed his favorite drink, besides blood, and sipped at it. He lay on the bed and switched on the TV on the news, but he didn't actually care or even bothered looking at it. He felt an extra weight on the bed and looked at Elena as she got crossed her leg, like a child waiting to hear a story. She looked at him, giving him the 'I'm waiting look', he sighed annoyingly.

"Vampires don't only have speed and good hearing, they have extra powers. Transformation is one of it. Not every vampire can actually do that; my little brother can't because he's on bunny blood. But who is on human diet, like I am can. As long as you have an amount of energy and human blood in your system u can transform into the animal you truly believe you can make a connection with" he explained. He sipped at his bourbon and looked at Elena, "your connection is with a crow?" she asked. He laughed, "Elena the crow represents death, and I am dead. And I kill and haunt, which is what, represents me" he said. His tone was different as if he didn't want to be anything like the meaning of a crow, killer, and hunter. Elena took the tone clearly, and looked down, she then remembered something, she looked at Damon, "so you were the crow that day at my parent's grave?" she said astonished at her sudden realization. Damon looked taken off guard, he couldn't believe that she remembered that they at the grave yard. He nodded confirming her suspicion, "why?" she asked again. He smiled, "Elena you looked exactly like Katherine, I was curious. I thought you were her" he said. Elena felt her gut turn at the mention of her evil ancestor.

She regretted the next words that came out of her mouth, although she felt the need to say them, "I'm sorry for what I said earlier today, I didn't mean it." Damon stayed silence and turn on his side giving Elena his back, "I'm tired Elena, you should go to sleep, or else your lover boy will be mad at me for keeping you up" he kept still until he felt her body weight lift off the bed and saw her going to her own sofa bed. She lay under the covers giving him her back. He kept looking at her steady breathing until he heard her heart rate decreasing signalizing that she fell asleep. He stood from his own bed and walked to where Elena was sleeping; he crouched beside her bed and looked at her angelic sleeping self. Slowly and carefully he caressed her cheek, while looking at her adoringly, "you are too good for me Elena, I don't deserve you" he whispered slowly so he won't wake her up. Elena moved into her sleep, and by doing so she grabbed Damon's hand and cuddled with it. Damon smiled at her small gesture, he pulled his hand back but she didn't let go, "stay with me" she mumbled. Damon looked at her surprised, "I'm not Stefan, its Damon" he said knowing perfectly well that she was imagining Stefan not him. Elena opened her eyes slowly, "I know dumb ass," she smiled, "I don't want to be alone, there's enough room for us two" she moved to make room to him. He looked at her surprised, "are u sure? What about Stefan?" he asked, still thinking that it was a dream. She pulled his hand, "I had a nightmare and I was scared" she said softly, Damon smiled at her. He got under the covers beside her and smiled wildly, she smiled too at his sudden joy at being next to her. She didn't know what has gotten into her at letting Damon sleeping beside her, but she didn't want to be alone and Damon was her first priority right now. She's starting to see a different person under that conceited jerk that he usually acted to be. He wrapped her in his arms, and she laid her head on his chest, "thank you for protecting me" she whispered softly, he kissed the top of her head, "I'll always protect you Elena" he said. She mumbled a goodnight and Damon felt her heart beat slowly down into a blissful sleep. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes, feeling happy for the first time in a very long time that he had a person that he loved very much in his arms.

**I know it has been a long time. But I had exams and school stuff. Now ill be able to write more frequently. I know it's a short chapter but I want to start slowly again to build up curiosity in the readers mind. Thank you for all your support. Love always matdia19 xoxo.**


	7. Answers

**Chapter 7: Answers**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries**

Love isn't always fair most of the times. It just takes to a point where you think that nothing will ever change the way you feel about a person, until... until you realize that the person you 'fell in love with' was not your one true love. But does 'one true love' really exist; well for Elena it felt incredulous. Her first real relationship with Matt was something that every girl at that age would go through, thinking it was a perfect relationship but ending up just feeling like you are going out with your own brother! Nothing could ever change how she feels towards Matt; he was a real friend but nothing more.

Then Stefan came into her life, as soon as he stepped through her door her life turned upside down and nothing has ever been the same since then. He introduced her to a new life completely, she fell in love with him, he was drop dead gorgeous to say the least but what drew her in was his mysterious behaviour, she wanted to know more but with knowing more she ended up knowing about supernatural co-existence. With the news of vampires and the supernatural world she encountered her doppelganger which coincidence was that she was the one that transformed her beloved Stefan into the monster that he is now. But what astonished Elena was Damon, the devilish brother of her beloved, the one that everybody close to her told her to stay away from... but she couldn't, she had a task at hand when she first met him, 'ignore him'! Elena couldn't ignore him, his arrogant remarks and sarcasm was every little thing that drew her to care for the vampire. He was more mysterious then Stefan much more monstrous but at the same time he had something that no one had, not even Stefan, a true heart. She now realizes what brought her to care for him at the first place; he loves – although he tries to not show it- the people that are close to him. He would do anything for his baby brother, even putting his own life at risk, and not to mention he saved her oh so many times from death! Damon was what made her realize that everything with Stefan was a short love story that would end in breaking both their hearts.

She couldn't do this any longer, she couldn't play with both the Salvatore hearts, and she had to choose between one and another... or neither. She wasn't Katherine!

She woke up startled, everything made sense now and she had to act on it, but first she had to find something to break this connection that she had with Damon, she had to have another visit with Katherine, she was the one who could answer her questions, even though that day she and Damon went to her tomb Katherine told them that there was nothing to do in this situation, she didn't trust her she needed more answers, she needed the cure.

She looked at her surroundings, Damon was still fast asleep next to her, his face was peaceful not like usual. She slowly got out from under his hold with the attempt to not wake him up, but Damon grumbled and open his eyes slowly, "where are you going Elena?" he grumbled sleepily. She turned facing him, "I am just thirsty, I need to get a glass of water from the kitchen" she lied, trying to sound as honest as possible. He got onto one arm and looked at her, "I'll go bring it for you" and was going to stand up but Elena immediately stopped him in his tracks, "no Damon, I know how to walk, I don't need your assistance. I'll go myself" she said with a tone that said –do-not-argue-anymore-. Damon knew that tone very well and did not argue, instead he lay down again. Elena knew that he will not sleep immediately, so she went downstairs to the kitchen and opened the water from the sink, she hurried to the coat hanger and grabbed her coat and with all the silence she could master she walked out of the boarding house. She knew Damon will realise that something was up but fortunately she will be already far away when he will realise.

Her car was not parked far off the boarding the house, but she hoped that where she was parked Damon would not hear the engine roaring to life. She ran for her car and hurriedly started the engine, and drove out from the limits of the boarding house, heading to the tomb where Katherine was trapped.

Every now and then she checked her rear view mirror, in case anyone was following her, but the streets were deserted. She looked at the watch on the dash board and noticed that it was still 5.00 am. In all the hurry she was in she did not notice that it was still dark outside, but she did not care, she needed to do this.

As soon as she arrived in the woods, she stopped the car's engine, she looked and her mirror one last time and got out from the car, hugging her coat tightly against her she made her way to the tomb. Katherine was nowhere in sight, "Katherine..." she yelled, but there was no response and so she tried again, "...Katherine, it's Elena. I need to talk to you, it's important" she tried again. After a few seconds, she heard muffled sounds from inside the tomb, she knew that the vampire was awake and tiredly was making her way for the door.

"Elena..." the vampire slurred, "... to what I may this early visit?" she asked lounging against the wall as soon as she was visible for her doppelganger. Elena sighed, suddenly rethinking what she was doing, "I'm sorry I came here this late. But I have some unfinished business with you" Elena said. Katherine did not say anything ready to hear what Elena had to say at this early hour of the morning. Elena looked at the stairs of the tomb before she spoke, "Katherine, I know that we don't get along very well, but this compulsion problem needs to be solved. I don't want to be this way; it's not fair to Stefan... and even to Damon. I admit, I don't know what I feel about Damon, but it's not fair either way. This will ruin Stefan! It will ruin the relationship between the brothers Katherine" Elena said desperately begging the vampire to understand the situation she was in. Katherine muffled a croaky giggle, "oh Elena, you are so messed up, you are worst than I was when I was involved with the brothers. I bet that the Salvatore's don't know that you're here right now?" Katherine asked and as Elena did not answer her question, the vampire started laughing at her young doppelganger. Elena kept waiting until the vampire seized from her fit of laughter, Katherine knew that Elena was being serious, "Elena... there is no way of stopping it. You are in love with Damon, believe it or not. Nobody can change the way you feel about a person not even if you don't want this. It doesn't matter! You are in love with him Elena" she said.

Elena looked at her ancestor, and shook her head, she saw in the older vampire's eyes that she was hiding something from her, "what do you want Katherine... blood? I know you are hiding something, I can see right through you. What aren't you telling me Katherine?" she said angrily. After what felt like forever, Katherine started talking, "I laid when I told you that it happened to me, I could compel Damon indeed and even Stefan. Damon truly loved me, but I didn't love him back, he was just a human toy as I said before..." she started, Elena knew that now the truth was coming out, she rested on the wall opposite of Katherine and heard intently what the vampire was saying, "... Stefan too could be compelled, because he did not truly love as I loved him. Vampires' compulsion would not work when both parties are deeply in love... or they are destined to be with each other. Elena you cannot deny what you feel about Damon, it's there everyone can see it. Even Stefan... you just need to accept the truth. I do not know if there is truly a cure for this, sincerely I don't think anything will work, but Pearl once told me that something like that happened to her before 1864, she said that it was the most painful thing that she ever had to endure, much worse than seeing your own daughter die in front of you." She said recalling the words that Pearl had once said to her. Elena winced, at Katherine's words. Was it that bad?

"You have to break the bond, it's like a sire bond, and being sired to someone does not mean that you love that person unconditionally, but it means that you'll everything the person says. In your case it is much worse because you are in love, Elena. Nonetheless as always, in this case only a witch can help you to break this bond, preferably a Bennet witch..." Katherine said looking into Elena's eyes, knowing exactly that she understood that the witch that she was talking about was her best friend, she was talking about Bonnie. Elena closed her eyes tightly, lately every time she interfere Bonnie in her life it always ended badly. _This just sucks_... she thought.

Katherine sat up straighter and walked another step near the border of the tomb entrance, "Elena, I am warning you, if you decide that you want to do these ... be careful. The pain was unbearable to a vampire as old as Pearl, let alone a stupid human like you Elena. You could die, would you really risk it for such a stupid problem? You cannot deny it anymore Elena, the best thing at this point is breaking up with Stefan and move on with your life. You don't have to get together with Damon, you could just tell the brothers to leave you alone and that's it, you are loveless" Katherine said making it clear that their conversation was over.

Elena left Katherine yelling after her about bringing her blood bags, she did not hear what she was saying, she was lost in her own thoughts, and she just didn't know what to do with this new information. She went to her car, started the engine, still thinking of what she had just learned. On the way back to the boarding house she realized that she will find Damon and Stefan angry at her for sneaking out so early in the morning. With all her thoughts and concerns, she did not realize where she was driving. Suddenly a man appeared in front of her in the middle of the road, with great shock she reared the car to a side road with her foot on the break the tires started screeching without halting to a stop because of the slippery road. Elena tried with all her mate to take control of the car, but it felt like a devil got loose of his iron chains.

Everything went downwards as soon as the car hit a tree on the side road making the car turn and sending Elena out of the car door hitting her head with a rock, which left her cold and unconscious on the cold terrain in the middle of the night, without anyone knowing where she was. Pitch blackness was all she could see... the worst thing was; she didn't get the chance to say sorry... to both Salvatore brothers.


	8. Another Ritual

**Chapter 7: Another Ritual.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries.**

Damon heard the water of the kitchen sink turning on, he closed his eyes and tried to get back to sleep, but something was nagging at his mind. Something did not feel right, but when something concerned Elena he always felt that something is wrong...

He woke up suddenly, disoriented, he looked around in search of Elena, but she was not there. He still heard that noise of water from the kitchen sink. It can't be that she was still downstairs drinking! He ran with all the speed a vampire could master and barged into the kitchen, finding nothing but an empty cold kitchen and the water still running. He went and closed it and called for Stefan. Where was she? How could he let her slip right out of his hands? Literary! After a few seconds Stefan came speeding into the kitchen, he looked around trying to detect what was wrong that his brother had to wake him up.

"What's going on Damon?" he asked suddenly annoyed that he did not see anything wrong, Damon opened his arms sarcastically at Stefan, "what's going on? Aren't you noticing that there is a heartbeat missing?" Damon asked feeling more annoyed that his brother still didn't notice what was missing. Stefan stayed silence, trying hard to force that sound of heart beat into his ears, but nothing was heard only silence. "Where's Elena, Damon?" he asked now getting a bit angry and agitated with the current situation they found themselves in. Damon started to get more and more upset at the absurd questions that he was being asked by his brother. "Do you think that I would be calling you if I had known where Elena is?" he asked arrogantly, "she said she was thirsty and was coming down for some water. I was trying to stay awake but suddenly I woke up and noticed that the water was still running and she was missing" he said all at once. Although he was still angry at his brother, he was angrier at himself, he was angry because he let a human slip from his sight, the only human that he cared for more than he cared for himself.

"What are we going to do?" Stefan asked, "Where do you think she went?" he asked again, for Damon these were the stupidest questions he has ever heard in his entire existence. "I'm not her boyfriend Stefan, you are! You are the love of her life, you should know how she acts, how she thinks" he exclaimed angrily. Stefan looked taken aback by his sudden outburst, "Damon stop being so hypocrite, if I knew where she was I would have already left to get her back" he said. Stefan walked out of the kitchen and took out his phone dialling a number, and putting his phone to his ear, "who are calling?" Damon asked. Stefan turned to look at Damon, "Elena ..." he said and suddenly he looked at his phone, "it went straight to voicemail" he said. Damon frowned, "call Bonnie, she could make a tracking spell, Jeremy will surely agree to spill a drop of blood for his sister, we could find her this way" he said. Damon immediately called Jeremy agreeing to come at the boarding house immediately for the sake of his sister.

Stefan got his queue and called Bonnie, after a few rings he heard a groggy voice from the other end, "do you know what time it is?" she asked pissed at the early call. Stefan sighed, "I'm sorry Bonnie, but this is really important, it's Elena!" he cut to the chase, he knew that with the mention of her friend's name she wouldn't question any further. And that is what happened; Bonnie became immediately alert at what he had to say. Damon quickly grabbed the phone from Stefan's hands, "listen, miss judgemental!" he sneered, "Elena is missing, we need to find now. She's not safe out there. You have to get here now and do your witchy goo goo and find your very stubborn friend. Copy that?" he spat angrily at the witch.

Bonnie was on her way in no time, she walked into the boarding house with only her sweatpants and hooded shirt and grimoire in hand ready to do everything that needed to be done in order to find her friend. Jeremy was already there waiting for the ritual to begin. He remembered the last time he has done this ritual; it was only a few days ago and here he was again doing the same ritual to find his sister which again got herself into some kind of trouble.

Bonnie opened her witch cookbook as Damon always called it and searched for the spell that was needed at this point in time. As soon as she found it she looked at Jeremy and grabbed the knife that was placed on the end table by Stefan, which right afterwards he left the room, knowing pretty well what the smell of human blood would do for him. Damon though stayed there, his eyes fixed on both the human, willing them to hurry up; he was now getting on edge and couldn't wait until he got the exact location of where she was.

Bonnie opened the same map that was used the last time they did the spell, Jeremy made a small but deep cut in his hand, hissing as the knife pierced into his skin making blood spill onto the map. Bonnie immediately started chanting in her witch language, which for Damon sounded like Latin but he couldn't put his hand if it was really Latin or another language. After a few seconds, the drops of blood started moving on the map and Damon got closer to see clearly where the blood would end up stopping. Bonnie started chanting more loudly and finally the blood stopped moving and stopped on a point on the map. Every one of them got closer to see where the blood would show, "you have got to be kidding me" Damon groaned. The blood showed the exact point where the tombs were, where Katherine was trapped, where she shouldn't have gone for the first place.

Damon grabbed his car keys and headed out of the house immediately, he found Stefan waiting for him near the car "where are we going?" he asked his older brother, while getting into the car. Damon started the engine, "we have to pay another small visit to our maker and get Elena back!" he said with no emotion what so ever and sped out of the drive way into the night, heading directly for their destination.

Damon's mind was reeling, _what's gotten into her mind? She knew that going to visit Katherine was not something that I favoured! So why has she done it? It has to do with the compulsion problem, it had to be, _and these thoughts flooded his mind and made him think of everything that has happened lately. It was his fault, this was his entire fault. He should have stayed awake and made sure that she was back in his room, and in his arms. If Stefan knew what had gone between them, he would hate him forever. Maybe she went to ask Katherine for more questions about the problem, but why didn't she ask him to go with. Why has she had to be so stubborn? Why did she have to put herself in danger!

On the way to the tombs, Damon was speeding making it obvious that he wanted to get Elena back home safely. But something caught their eyes; it was Elena's car upside down at the side road. Damon stopped abruptly sending both him and his brother forward with the sudden breaking. They both flew out of the car, and sped up for the car. "Elena!" they both yelled, but no one answered them, they were only met with complete and utter silence...


End file.
